Episode 3361 (27th January 2003)
Tricia's resolve is strengthened and hatches a plan to give Marlon the surprise of his life, while Paddy and Emily struggle to believe anymore of Debbie's stories. Plot After their last wedding fiasco, Tricia is more motivated than ever to tie the knot with Marlon - and she's not going to let his ideas for a holiday stand in her way! But after the expense of their last non-starter, Marlon is convinced it will take them an eternity of saving up to meet Tricia's expectations. Tricia is annoyed that all he seems more bothered about finding them a holiday - so she decides to turn it into their surprise honeymoon! But with a deadline on the horizon, she's got a lot on her plate if she is to arrange a surprise wedding single-handedly. At the Sugdens', Andy is shocked to receive a letter from his birth father. But having previously broken off all contact, he is not interested in anything he has to say. More interesting is the idea of going clubbing with his friends the following night for his birthday – and Stephen is invited along to join them. The registering of baby Jean proves anything but straightforward for Zoe as she is hit with a barrage of questions about the identity of the father. She is forced to explain to the clerk that she doesn’t remember who the father is, and is unnerved by their reaction as they are forced to leave his name off the records. With the baby in temporary foster care, while a family is found, Zoe is emotionally drained. That evening, she finds herself alone and fears she is having a relapse when she hears the sound of a baby crying in her head. With Debbie's tales getting more outlandish by the day, Paddy and Emily are finding it difficult to believe anything she says. But when she turns up at Smithy Cottage covered in mud, they are not in the mood for her story about wrestling with hens! Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Stephen Butler - William Snape Locations *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Living room and dining room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Butlers Farm - Field *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,290,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes